Virtual machines are typically managed by administrators who can access the virtual machines remotely, for instance, via remote access over a network. Virtual machine management, however, can be difficult due to the limitations of remote access. For instance, provisioning a new virtual machine may require, among other methods, remotely accessing the virtual machine host and initializing a customized installation script that must be frequently updated to comply with current security updates, software updates, and the like. If a virtual machine is provided to the administrator in a barebones state (i.e., having no particular configurations or software installed), the administrator must remotely access the virtual machine and manually install the software. In some cases, remote access to virtual machines can be restricted due to blocked ports or problems with remote desktop applications. Such restrictions may necessitate accessing, in person, the host machine on which the virtual machine is provisioned and manually installing the software.